nightmaresfandomcom-20200214-history
Nixon
Dead World= Nixon Ryker Styne (no neé) is a character in Nightmares. He is the long-lost twin brother of Niles Styne, therefore confirming the Styne line has a tendency to create twins/triplets. This makes him Fiona's brother-in-law, along with being Vexen and Varian's uncle. He is engaged to a woman named Nilsine. Short Histories reveals that he and Niles' mother, Elsa, secretly had twins, but only brought home Niles for some reason. It's not clear how Nixon survived, although Vexen theorizes that he perhaps survived as a near-feral Rat. Sometime later, he found his missing brother and embraced him, although there was certainly a cause for concern as to the reason why he only decided to return now, nearly twenty years after supposedly seeing his brother last. Ultimately, Nixon was saved from being a proxy of Queen, but while his intentions of seeing his brother were true, he was recognized as having evil in his heart by Lilith's Mirror. By the end of his arc, Nixon managed to purchase all references and deeds to the Wellen Institute, and began using it for his own nefarious purposes. Appearance Physical Attributes Nixon is a normal-sized man with a slightly higher range of height, by about half an inch. He is thirty-seven during the main story and has a young face. Nixon is not exactly described, although it's said from Vexen's point of view that he resembles Niles, except much neater, cared for, and even more visibly young: he lacks Niles' trademark cheek definitions. Varian sees him as having a cruel smirk and an evil gleam in his eyes: as if he were an evil version of Niles. In addition, Nixon has no facial hair whatsoever, and his own hair is styled and refined. His eyes, however, match Niles' silvery color, and they "flare" when his emotions can't be controlled, as well as the sclera turning pitch black just before a transformation. By the book's end, Nixon sports a scar across his eyes from Niles' claws. In addition to this, after Queen's failed attempt to make him a proxy, Nixon finds his eye sclerae are now an unchangeable dark grey. Transformed Attributes Because Nixon is a Wererat, he has access to another form, which is a Human-Rat hybrid appearance. Nixon looks similar to Niles as a Rat, but his styled hair becomes messy and partially undone. He also shares many other attributes as Niles, but like Vexen and Varian, he retains his ability to speak, although his voice becomes harder to understand. Nixon knows how to manipulate his shifts, but not as well as the young twins can. However, not much tearing occurs, and if any does, he isn't left naked from it as a result. Other Attributes Nixon usually wears a grey suit that he describes as being a higher quality than Niles', which is copper-brown and textured like corduroy. However, the coat is always closed, only exposing a white turtleneck-like shirt collar. Besides that, his gloves are white, and he wears brown pennyloafer-like shoes with black stockings folded down to the ankle. Hidden in his coat pocket is a syringe filled with a toxic, unknown liquid. Unbeknownst to him, this is Nilsine's serum. In all situations, his suits can be categorized as being Victorian or Tweed. Due to the unique timeline and alternate history of Nightmares, however, it could be classified as both, or neither. Personality Nixon is a Rat descended from one of Hamelin's own. Both his parents were also Rats, but he didn't know. For reasons unknown, Nixon was sent away at birth and adopted by a family in Britain. As a result, he didn't know about his true status in the Fairytale world or his history, other than him learning he could "become a monster." His introduction story hints that his cold demeanor may have been learnt from his adopted parents, who were spiteful. However, Lilith's Mirror confirms he was evil from his moment of birth. Nixon is not a sadistic person, but his public behavior is nothing more than a ruse: he can be very calculating and cruel to get what he wants when the time calls for it. Rathood has given Nixon unstable emotions (which can be seen during outbursts), but he manages to temper it down. It's not known how he did this, but Fiona often sees him drinking cups of chamomile tea, which in real life, is a kind of herb with calming effects. Shifting is not particularly painful for him, and he can still retain most of his sentience. However, he isn't spared from the momentary fainting. Due to having a greater degree of intelligence, he can also say a few more words at a time with better clarity: for instance, if each Nixon and Niles were shifted and asked to repeat a simple phrase, Nixon would be understood better (Fie-ona, my swee) over Niles (Fie m'sw). Trivia *Nixon's accent is British, although Vexen notes to her twin that it seems he is resisting it, unlike Ivan, who lets it be freely expressed. **This is due to Nixon being adopted at birth, and therefore being raised in Shire for a good chunk of his life. * |-|Waking Dreams= Nixon will appear (possibly as a flashback) and be mentioned. |-|Saving Grace= Nixon will be mentioned.